Forum:Skills Past Level 5
I believe that we may need someone to find out the effects of character mods on level 5 skills. I know that the effects will stack on top of an already maxed out skill. What I'm saying is that we should add the additional percentages, effects, and such to the individual skills. For example: Brick's Safeguard skill offers a 40% increase to shields at level five. However if you add a Centurian class mod that adds four points to safeguard, then you potentially have a 72% increase to shield insta=ead of the previous max of 40%. ---- It's already been determined that the effects do stack, so it's just basic math to determine how much they add. I'm not sure what you mean by "finding out the effect". if it says +3 to (skill name here) then the skill is treated as if it had 8 skill points. So if it had 10% per level, it would be 80% bonus. It's just basic math. --Markfriedman 20:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- The question is not whether it stacks or not. It does stack. The problem is figuring out how much it stacks. We don't know whether skills follow a certain formula, or if they're cumulative. For example, Roland with +8 to Deploy should be able to keep his turret up 24/7... but with +8, it's still around 40 seconds for the skill to refresh (as opposed to 20 seconds). So for his skill, it becomes figuring out what the formula is... or if there even IS one. What if skills above +5 simply have a reduced effect? For example, perhaps each point in Deploy beyond +5 reduces cooldown by 5% or 10% instead of 20%. How do we know this? We need to find it in the game files somewhere. Kleptomaniac666 05:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This is exactly what I'm talking about. Not all skills follow a specific formula, so it would be best to determine the actual amount and post them on each skill's individual page.Terane 08:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, okay. Easy then, right? We simply test every skill at level 5 using a mod of +1, +2, +3 and finally +4. we can do this with the time ones to time how long they take to recover or stay out. for damage you could duel somebody and use the same weapon and make sure they don't change any equipment and you shoot the same location, for criticals use the same idea, but shoot the head of your enemy. For active ability damage, same thing with the duels, but do it slowly. For stuff like brick's prize fighter or mordecai's swipe, it is still just the same chance to pull an item off an enemy, no matter the level, its just the number of items so it wouldn't be hard to figure out. just do it a bunch and count the number of max items that gets pulled. For regeneration or +damage/fire speed, those would be harder but a stopwatch and the same gun, timing how long it takes to shoot would do it and simply do it a couple times and average it. Same with reload and whatnot. That's the best I can think of. --Markfriedman 20:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I believe this may be the best course of action. If we can indeed get some consistent data, then we may be able to add it into the wiki. Terane 03:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm pretty sure the skill bonuses are stacked on directly into the formula. I have a class mod for Mordecai that increases his Predator skill by 4 and I have Predator maxed. Since Predator is a 3s cooldown reduction per level, it comes out to a 27s reduction, resulting in a 1s cooldown. This is exactly the result that I'm seeing. Doesn't Deploy simply increase the rate at which your Scorpio recharges? So at level 5, you would effectively be recharging it at 2% per second, yielding a 50s recharge time. At level 8, you would have +160% so you would be recharging at 2.6% per second, which comes out to approximately 38.5 seconds to recharge: the same result you obtained. The wording for Deploy is pretty misleading I suppose. --Drivelikebrazil 03:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Drivelikebrazil seems correct. I did some testing and i didnt see any skills that followed the same order. If you find definitive, testable proof otherwise, post it. Until then, it seems we've solved this. :D--Markfriedman 05:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC)